Leaving all Behind
by DalouA
Summary: This Is the sequel of Lab rat, where Nina leave’s earth with Shun’ty.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of Lab rat, if you are reading this and have not yet read Lab rat, you mite find it hard understanding the sequel, I recommend you read Lab rat first.

As for the people that said I should write a sequel, well here it is, but I must warn you that you mite not like it, because they are going to have problems, and if you were hopping for an love fest, then I am sorry but I am giving you a lovers quarrel instead. But I do hope that you like it anyway.

Chapter 1

xXx

It had been two day's since Shun'ty send the signal to his race, and they would be on planet earth in under one hour, Nina and Shun'ty had been living in the broken down ship for the last two day's, and for those who can't remember, Shun'ty asked Nina to become his mate, after she saved him from dissection.

"Shun'ty are you sure that they will except me?" Nina asked looking down at the broken floor board of the ship, Shun'ty went to sit closer to Nina and placed his hand around her shoulders. "If they do not, I will make them understand" He said smiling, Nina looked up into his big beautiful amber eyes, "If you say so" She said and then looked back down, she could not believe that it had only been two day's and she already missed her best friend, and her father, they probably hated her, because she hit her best friend over the head with a bottle and steeled her fathers test subject, they probably wished that she fell of a mountain.

Shun'ty looked at Nina confused "What is the matter, you have been this way ever since we got here" He said lifting her chin towards him, Nina looked him in the eyes once more "nothing I am fine, don't worry about it" she said and Shun'ty nodded.

Nina stood up and walked out of the ship, she looked up at the sky, wondering when his race would be here, and what they would do if they saw her, probably kill her.

Shun'ty walked over to her and placed his hand around her waist, Nina smiled and looked at him, he smiled back and looked at the sky, "They are here" He said and Nina looked around but couldn't see anything, "What do you mean, I don't see anything" she said looking around, Shun'ty smiled saying "I can hear them" He said letting go of her waist and standing in an upright possession. Nina looked at him confused, it was like he changed in a second, suddenly he was looking like an soldier, Nina got a bad feeling, and it was scaring her, she lowered her hands, and stood up straight.

She felt and cold breeze hit all over her body, and the stared in shock as she saw a ship materialize before her, she watched as a huge door went down from the ship, creating a staircase. She turned her gaze to Shun'ty and saw that he was smiling, she didn't understand why, and didn't care at that moment. She watched in horror as four huge aliens walked out of the door, they all were about Shun'ty's size, maybe just a little smaller, they all wore armour and weapons.

The four aliens lowered their heads in respect and Shun'ty did the same, but then they caught eye on Nina, the first alien, that wore gold armour, hissed something to Shun'ty in a strange clicking sound, Shun'ty roared something back and walked over to Nina, taking her around the waist softly and roaring something back at the others, they looked at his as if he was a mad man, but then nodded, most probably only out of fear, and not out of choice.

Shun'ty looked down at Nina smiled and then whispered something in her ear "these are my friends" Nina looked at Shun'ty confused, they didn't seem to like each other very much. "why do you roar at your friends?" Nina asked and Shun'ty smiled, "Don't worry about that." Shun'ty said and Nina nodded, Shun'ty took her hand and led her into the ship, the other four yautja just glared at her, Nina felt like she was on death row.

xXx

End of Chapter 1

By DalouA Drakeheart

Hope this chapter wasn't less that you expected, please let me know what you think, by now you should know, that all your reviews mean the world to me…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your review's and I am sorry if the story is not 100 what you expected but yeah that is why I am the writer, you need someone to hate, let's just hope it's not me. 'lol' oh and Arachnae, thank you for the offer but I have to pass, I lately don't have a lot of time on my hands, so that might be why my chapters are slipping, lol, but thanks for the offer though

Chapter 2

xXx

When Nina and Shun'ty were in the ship, the door closer and one of the aliens walked off and went to start the ship, Shun'ty walked over to the alien with the gold armour, dragging Nina with, "This is Ronal, he is my best friend" Shun'ty said and Ronal glared at Nina.

"Please to meet you" She said smiling, but Ronal just glared at her saying "Yes ooman, p-please to meet you" He said hissing, Shun'ty glared at Ronal, but then took Nina's hand and let her to the second alien, this alien was wearing pitch black armour, "This is Hei'ne" Shun'ty said and Nina nodded saying "Please to meet you" Hei'ne smiled asking "Don't you belong with the ooman's?" He asked and Shun'ty hit him over the head hard.

Hei'ne glared at Shun'ty but was then met with another hit over his head, Shun'ty then dragged Nina to the third alien saying, "This is Py'thyna" Shun'ty said, and Nina was to scared to say 'please to meet you' because she didn't know what he would say, so she just nodded saying "Please to meet you" but was met with a glare, "Is that all ooman's can say?" Py'thyna asked, and Nina shook her head "NO, but yo…" Nina was about to continue, but then Shun'ty pressed her hand, telling her to shut up, Nina looked up and glared at Shun'ty, letting him know that she was pissed.

Shun'ty just smiled and took Nina to the fourth alien, he was in the control room, where he stated the ship, so he was probably the pilot, he wore black armour, with golden stripes. "This is Gro'wh he is my younger brother." Shun'ty said smiling and Gro'wh turned around smiling at Shun'ty, "So this is the ooman, I still don't understand why, but that is fathers question." Gro'wh said smiling, Nina smiled saying, "Please to meet you" but this time she said it a bit down, Shun'ty smiled and walked over to his brother and patted him on the back. "Yes it's nice to see my brothers ooman" Gro'wh said smiling.

Nina looked at him a bit confused 'what did he mean by his ooman, I don't belong to anyone' she thought to her self, Nina smiled and looked down at the ground, all she wanted to do, was go to bed. Shun'ty saw that Nina was looking sad, he walked over to her and took her hand, "what is wrong?" Shun'ty asked and Nina looked up at him, "Nothing I am just tired." She said smiling.

Shun'ty nodded and turned back to his brother "is there a separate bed room for us?" Shun'ty asked and Gro'wh's eyes widened, Shun'ty hissed at his brother saying "I know what you are thinking and no" Shun'ty said and Gro'wh let out a sigh of relieve.

Shun'ty smiled asking "well is there?" Gro'wh nodded and walked out of the control room and down the hall, followed by Shun'ty and Nina, he showed them a room, and Shun'ty and Nina walked inside and the door closed, when Nina saw the bed, she ran to it and went to lay down, Shun'ty smiled and went to lie down besides her.

They both easily fell asleep.

xXx

When the door closed behind Shun'ty and Nina, Gro'wh walked down the hall way, but was stopped by Ronal, Py'thyna and Hei'ne, all of them wide eyed, "What the hell?" Ronal asked, and Gro'wh smiled saying "Don't worry, they aren't" he said and everyone let out a sigh of relieve.

"What are we going to do, Shun'ty has lost it" Hei'ne said, Py'thyna thought for an while "I don't know, we can't change his mind, and we can't kill her" Py'thyna said hissing, "Maybe we can, if my father disagrees then she has to leave" Gro'wh said, and the others nodded, and went off to make a plan.

xXx

End of Chapter 2

By DalouA Drakeheart

Hope you liked this chapter, I know that I might be a lot different that you expected but I am trying my best. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xXx

Nina slowly opened her eyes, and looked around, for an moment she thought that she was dreaming again, but then she saw Shun'ty next to her, and instead of being happy, she wanted it to be a dream, Nina rolled over on her back, and looked at the rood, the rood was a strange red.

"Did I do the right thing, I mean do I belong here, they all hate me, and I know the only reason that they haven't eaten me yet, is because they don't want to piss Shun'ty off, what have I done?" Nina thought to her self, while looking at the roof.

Shun'ty opened his eyes and was Nina staring at the roof, he rolled over and looked at the roof, "What is so amazing about the roof?" Shun'ty asked Nina, she turned and looked him in the eyes saying "it looks weird" Shun'ty laughed and then said "No, ooman pods are weird, small, and smelly." Nina laughed but then thought of her fathers face when she let him go free, and Mery's face when she was unconscious, Nina shook the thought out of her head and looked Shun'ty in the eyes saying "your friends hate me" she said smiling sadly. Shun'ty shook his head saying "hate is a strong word, they just need time to get use to the idea" Nina smiled nodding, but even her smiled was fake.

Shun'ty slowly started to get up and walk to the door, he turned around and asked Nina "Are you hungry?" Nina got a spark in her eyes saying "hell yes" Shun'ty laughed as Nina sprung up and ran to the door.

Shun'ty walked over to their kitchen, that looked more like an butcher, "What the hell is this?" Nina asked looking at the meat hanging from the roof, Shun'ty smiled saying "food" Nina felt her last meal come up. "Never mind, I think that I lost my appetite." She said holding her stomach Shun'ty looked at her confused asking "what is wrong?" Nina looked at the meat again "I can't eat that, no way, I am not eating raw food" She said and Shun'ty nodded saying "you wait here" Nina nodded.

Nina turned around and leaned against the wall looking down, because she was scared that if she looked up she might she someone she knows hanging from the roof. Nina wanted to throw her lunch up from last year, she couldn't take anymore, she was still busy keeping down her lunch when Shun'ty walked over to her handing her a plate, Nina looked at the plate, on the plate was a peace of so badly burned stake, that she thought is was charcoal. "Over cooked" Nina said laughing.

Shun'ty looked down at the plate and nodded, it took him about two tries before what he gave her was eatable. Nina had to wait a hour before she could eat, and by the time she ate she felt like throwing up even more, just of the smell of the corpses hanging from the roof. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she ate it.

After she ate she walked out of the butcher, and into the hall, but she bumped into Ronal, literally, "oh I see you saw out kitchen" Ronal said smiling, Nina got up from the ground and nodded "yes I did" she said, getting the feeling of throwing up again. "What did you think of it, I was thinking of hanging ooman there, but you don't taste nice" Ronal said smiling and Nina couldn't take it anymore, before she could stop herself she threw up on Ronal, Shun'ty had just walked out of the kitchen when he saw Nina throw up on Ronal, he ran to her, "Are you okay, Nina?" Shun'ty asked and Nina shook her head. "No way" She said holding her stomach.

Ronal looked down at himself in disgust, he wanted to kill Nina, "YOU FUCKEN OOMAN!" He yelled, but was stopped by Shun'ty yelling at him, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shun'ty asked and Ronal hissed "Nothing, don't blame me your ooman is sick." Ronal said walking away to the bath room in disgust.

Shun'ty picked Nina up and carried her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed, "Are you okay?" He asked once more, Nina looked at him, but couldn't t figure out which one was the real one since she was seeing two. "Who's asking?" She asked, and Shun'ty looked at her confused, raising his hand and holding two fingers out "how many fingers am I holding out?" He asked her, Nina looked at his fingers and then replied "46?" Shun'ty smiled saying "close enough" He stood up and got a cold cloth and ran if over her face, Nina fell asleep after about 5 minutes, and Shun'ty sat by her the whole time.

xXx

End of Chapter 3

By DalouA Drakeheart

I know it's a bit revolting the idea of her throwing up, but I put in what I would have done, for one I would have thrown my guts up, and then beaten the life out of Ronal.

But that's just me…


	4. Chapter 4

I know that like my spelling has gone, totally fucked up, and that my story is also not that great anymore, I know so why does everyone keep reminding me! I know that you say that you have nothing against me, but understand I have other things to do than right, I hope that this doesn't come out the wrong way, because I don't mean it like saying anyone bad, but yeah, fine I will try to make the chapters better.

Chapter 4

xXx

Nina slowly opened her eyes and looked around she wasn't sure what happened, all she could remember was throwing up on Ronal, and almost getting the shit beaten out of her if it wasn't for Shun'ty, she looked around, but saw him nowhere, she slowly got up and walked over to the door.

When she go to the door, she heard Ronal speaking. "What the hell do you see in that ooman?" Ronal asked roaring, she then heard Shun'ty speak "listen if you lay a claw on her, I will rip you to pieces" He yelled and Nina pushed open the door and ran in to the hall.

The last thing that she wanted to do is make trouble for Shun'ty, she ran into the hall and saw Shun'ty looking at her shock, she ran over to him and grabbed his hand saying "I don't want to make trouble between you and your friends" she said looking at him with puppy eyes, Shun'ty smiled at her saying "Don't worry you aren't making trouble" she said smiling at her.

Nina smiled and then looked at Ronal, he was glaring at her, and it seemed that he had taken a bath, since his armour was clean. Nina thought about smiling but then thought that he might take that as an insult, "Shun'ty can we please go somewhere quite?" Nina asked looking down, feeling bad enough that she made trouble and now she is taking him away as well, Shun'ty looked down at her confused "Sure" He said and Nina walked back to the room, followed by Shun'ty.

She went inside the room and closed the door, when Shun'ty walked in, she went to sit on the bed, and looked down at the ground, Shun'ty went to sit next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders asking "What is the matter?" He asked and she looked him in the eyes "I don't think that I fit here" She said and then looked back down.

Shun'ty placed his finger under her chin and slowly lifted her eyes up to meet him "You belong with me, no matter what they say" He said trying to make her feel better, Nina looked up smiling and gave Shun'ty a hug, he placed his arms around her body trying top comfort her, he felt Nina hold on to him, and in a way this gave him comfort, for he knew that it would not be easy to tell his father about his decision.

Nina slowly let go of his body, looking him in the eyes, smiling, "Thank you" She said smiling, Shun'ty looked down at her smiling, "For what?" He asked and her smile grew "For being there for me" She said and Shun'ty took her hand holding it, making her feel save, "How do you feel now?" He asked and she said smiling "Better now, thank you" She said and this made Shun'ty smile.

Shun'ty slowly started to stand up, and helped Nina up, he walked over to the door asking "Are you coming?" He asked and she looked at him confused asking "Where?" Shun'ty smiled saying "We can't stay in the room forever, they might think something unholy." Nina laughed and followed Shun'ty out the door and into the hallway.

When she got into the hall she saw Hei'ne, Py'thyna, Ronal and Gro'wh looking at her, she froze in her footsteps, Shun'ty walked out of the room, and saw Nina standing still, but then saw his so called friends staring at her. Shun'ty placed his hand on her shoulder and like magic Nina unfroze looking up at him smiling.

xXx

End of Chapter 4

By DalouA Drakeheart


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xXx

Shun'ty smiled at Nina, while Nina immediately felt safe, when he was near her, Shun'ty took his hand off Nina's shoulder and walked to his friends, glaring at them.

"Morning" Shun'ty said glaring at his so called friends, Gro'wh smiled at him, walking away, while Ronal just glared back at Shun'ty and Py'thyna glared at Nina, but when Shun'ty saw this he freaked.

Shun'ty pulled Py'thyna back by his arm, hissing at him, Shun'ty could see the fear in Py'thyna's eyes, even thought Py'thyna was a skilled hunter, he knew very well that he could not fight Shun'ty and live to tell about it.

Hei'ne placed his hand on Shun'ty's shoulder, letting him know to calm down, Shun'ty glared at Hei'ne but then let go of Py'thyna's arm, and turned back to Nina, smiling, Nina had fear in her eyes, she could not understand why the other aliens were so scared of Shun'ty, to her he was the sweetest guy ever, well alien ever.

Shun'ty walked to Nina and laid his hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Nina looked up at Shun'ty smiling, but when she saw Py'thyna she got fear in her heart again, when she saw the way he looked at her, but Shun'ty just pulled her away from the other, and back to the room.

They went inside and the door closed, Py'thyna looked at Hei'ne saying "This has gone too far" Hei'ne glared at the room where Shun'ty and Nina were saying "I agree"

Ronal hissed as he hit the wall, asking "What the fuck is going to in his head?" Gro'wh turned around saying "I have no idea, but what can we do" Hei'ne turned to Gro'wh saying "Kill her" Py'thyna slapped Hei'ne over the head saying "Don't he stupid" Hei'ne turned around to Py'thyna and roared about to charge at him.

But Hei'ne was stopped by Ronal who pushed the two apart. "Stop it" He hissed, and they went back to there former places.

xXx

**Back in the room**

Nina was sitting on the bed, and Shun'ty was holing her by her waist, "Why do they hate me?" Nina asked and Shun'ty looked at her surprised at her question.

"Why do you think they hate you?" Shun'ty asked Nina, Nina looked down to the ground asking "How can I not know?" Shun'ty smiled saying "Don't worry about them, they are just jealous because I got you first" Nina laughed at the comment.

But then she got a question in the back of her head. "Why are they so scared of you?" She asked and Shun'ty froze, he didn't want to tell her…

xXx

End of Chapter 5

By DalouA Drakeheart

Sorry for this short chapter, but like the 6th time, I have other thing to do, lol, sorry if the last couple of times I sounded a bit down, or like a bitch but yeah, I really had other things to do, but I will try to update sooner, even if it means the chapters are just like 1 page long. Lol.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

xXx

Shun'ty and Nina were still sitting in the room, when Nina asked him 'why all his friends were scared of him'

Shun'ty looked Nina in the eyes, he could not tell her, if he did she would see him in a different light, not just that, but then she might become scared of him, and he did not want that.

Nina looked at Shun'ty confused, she could not understand why he took so long to answer her question. Shun'ty looked at her saying " I have no idea, maybe because my father is the elder" He said and Nina looked at him confused, but nodded, "okay" she said as she laid her head down on his lab, Shun'ty looked down at her, smiling, running his fingers trough her hair, Nina laid there in his lab, wondering, after a while, she could no longer keep her thought to her self, she needed to know why.

Nina slowly sat up, and Shun'ty looked at her confused asking, "What is the matter" Nina smiled saying "nothing, I just ant tired" Shun'ty nodded and walked over to the door asking her "Do you want to go out side?" Nina nodded and walked to the door, the door hissed open as Nina walked out side, when she got out side she saw the other aliens look at her angry. But when Shun'ty came out they all looked down and walked away.

Nina looked at them confused, they had so much respect for Shun'ty, yet they seems very scared of him as well. Shun'ty laid his hand down on Nina's shoulder saying "this ship is not big enough for all of us" Nina looked up at him smiling.

Shun'ty turned around taking Nina's hand, he walked over to the control room, the door hissed open, Shun'ty let go of Nina's hand and walked over to the control panel, he looked down at the panel, smiling, Nina walked to him placing her hand on his back asking "Why are you smiling?" She asked.

Shun'ty turned his gaze to Nina smiling "We are almost there" He said and Nina froze, that was not good news for her. Shun'ty smiled at Nina saying "You will meet my father soon" Nina gulped, he just had to mention that.

Shun'ty turned away from the control panel, and to Nina, hugging her. Nina looked out at the open galaxy. 'Oh my god, I am dead' She thought her self.

xXx

End of Chapter 6

By DalouA Drakeheart


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xXx

Shun'ty was still holding Nina in his arms, when Gro'wh walked in looking at the two love birds strangely, "What are you doing?" Gro'wh asked confused…

Shun'ty let go of Nina and turned to Gro'wh saying "we are almost at the home planet" Shun'ty said and Nina looked at Gro'wh, Gro'wh saw Nina staring at him, but different than before, she looked like a ghost…

"Is your ooman happy" Gro'wh asked looking at Nina, when Shun'ty turned around Nina quickly placed a smile on her face saying "Of course" she said taking Shun'ty's hand…

Shun'ty nodded to Gro'wh and walked out to his brother, saying to him a couple of stuff that Nina didn't understand, it just sounded like clicking to her.

Nina started to feel light headed, "Shun'ty can I go lie down in the room?" She asked holding on to the chair to make sure she doesn't fall over. Shun'ty turned to Nina nodding "Do you want me to come with" He asked and Nina shook her head, walking to the door, Nina walked out of the door, and down the hall way.

When Nina came close to the door of their room she saw Ronal walk down the hall to her… Nina slowly went to a stand still, smiling at Ronal…

Ronal walked up to her, and stopped in front of her, saying "What are you doing here with out Shun'ty?" Nina looked up at him, she was never going to get use to looking at his face. "I am going to lie down" she said and Ronal smiled saying "Lie down and die I hope" Nina looked at him with fear in her eyes. She just turned her gaze to the floor, walking past him, behind her she could hear him laugh.

But she didn't care, she just needed to lie down, Nina walked into the room, and went to lie down on the bed, when she came to the bed, she found her self, falling on it…

Nina curled her self into a ball, lying there holding her stomach…

'I miss my father, and Merry, and even Jake, I want to go back home, I am so alone here, I don't belong here' Nina thought to her self as she started to feel tears run down her face, Nina found her self crying like when she was little, she could not stop crying, and she didn't want Shun'ty any where near her…

xXx

End of Chapter 7

By DalouA Drakeheart


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

xXx

Nina has been crying for the last hour, and Shun'ty was with the other Yautja, so she was all alone, and didn't know what to do, Nina is missing her family and friends, she misses her work, her music, and her house, even though her father is a ass hole, she loves him…

Shun'ty was talking to him friends.

"What do you see in her?" Py'thyna asked…

Shun'ty smiled saying "I love her"

Gro'wh started to laugh, "The great Shun'ty can love?"

Ronal smiled adding to Gro'wh's comment "What happened to you"

Shun'ty smiled saying "Yes I might be the great Shun'ty, but I can love, and she happened to me, and I don't want you guy's to tell her about my past, she will be scared of me if she knows"

Hei'ne smiled saying "We are all scared of you, so I think that she would be a little more that just scared."

Shun'ty smiled, but then Gro'wh said something. "When are you going to show us how she hunts?"

Shun'ty looked at them smiling "she is not a hunter"

All four of his friends, stood there looking at him confused "What?" Ronal said and Shun'ty smiled.

"You heard me, she is not a hunter" Shun'ty said smiling.

His four friends looked at each other confused and pissed. "Dad is going to kill her" Gro'wh said and Shun'ty looked at him.

"I will explain everything to him, he must except her" Shun'ty said to him friends, Shun'ty then turned around walking away, leaving his friends confused and looking for answers.

Shun'ty walked over to his bed room, and opened the door, staring at Nina in confusion.

xXx

End of Chapter 8

By DalouA Drakeheart


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

xXx

Shun'ty stared at Nina, she was curled up into a ball, crying, it didn't look like she knew he was there, Shun'ty walked over to the bed, and sat down on it, when Nina saw him, she jumped up and wiped her tears away, hoping that he didn't hear her sobbing.

"Why were you crying?" Shun'ty asked confused…

Nina looked at him, smiling "I wasn't crying" She said with a big smile…

Shun'ty glared at her saying "don't lie to me" Nina looked him in the eyes saying "My stomach was sore, but its better now, that is why I was crying, she I didn't want to tell you because it was stupid"

Shun'ty smiled saying "Why didn't you call me?" Nina smiled at him, and gave him a hug saying "Because it was stupid"

Shun'ty hugged her back, believing her little white lie….

Shun'ty took Nina by her hand and picked her up saying. "Lets go"

Nina looked at Shun'ty confused. "Go where?" She asked confused.

Shun'ty smiled saying. "Just get out of here."

Nina smiled and stood up, Shun'ty let her out of the room and into the control room.

Nina looked at Shun'ty confused asking. "What are we doing here?"

Shun'ty smiled walking over to the control panel. Nina followed him to the control panel, watching him type in a couple of buttons, she watched as a lust green planet appeared on the screen, there was writing next to it, but Nina couldn't understand what it said.

"What is this?" Nina asked confused.

Shun'ty smiled saying. "This is planet Neon, my favorite planet in the whole universe."

Nina smiled asking. "What is so great about it?"

Shun'ty turned to Nina holding her. "The planet has no ooman, Xeno or Yautja live on it, and all the animals on it are vegetarians, no one on that planet fights, it's the most peaceful planet in the whole universe."

Nina smiled asking. "I thought Yautja liked killing?"

Shun'ty looked at Nina, running his index finger down her cheek. "Yes we do, but some of us like peace even more, I want to take you there some day."

Nina smiled saying. "That would be very nice."

Nina was still looking into Shun'ty's eyes when she remembered her planet. "Do you think that we would ever go back to my home planet?" Nina asked.

Nina watched as Shun'ty's eyes went different, not angry more like hurt. "Why do you want to go back there?" Shun'ty asked.

Nina looked down saying. "I don't know just maybe one day"

Shun'ty smiled lifting her chin with his finger. "Okay, one day we can do back there"

Nina smiled as Shun'ty giving him a kiss on his right mandible.

Nina was still enjoying the moment with Shun'ty when his brother walked in.

Gro'wh looked at Shun'ty confused asking. "Am I bothering you?"

Shun'ty smiled saying. "Yes actually you are"

Nina slowly let go of Shun'ty, Gro'wh smiled saying. "Well I am still the pilot so please go find another place to make out."

Shun'ty glared at Gro'wh and watched his little brother step back a few steps.

Nina looked at Gro'wh confused, but then saw Shun'ty's eyes, they looked evil, like he could kill his own brother with out thinking twice.

Nina walked to Shun'ty placing her hand on his shoulder, she watched as his eyes went from hatred to love as she turned his gaze to her.

Gro'wh smiled saying. "Nice Nina I see you have learned how to tame my bother."

As Shun'ty heard those words, he turned his gaze back to Gro'wh roaring at him, Nina got such a big fright that she fell flat down on the ground, and by the time Shun'ty learned what he did, she was already looking at him like he was an monster.

Shun'ty turned back to Nina who was now lying on the ground. Shun'ty leaned forward to pick Nina up, but she slapped his hand away, and quickly jumped up, and ran out of this control room.

Shun'ty watched as she left the control room, but then his eyes went on to his brother, Gro'wh took a step back but saw that his brother wanted blood.

"Calm down" Gro'wh said as Shun'ty was walking closer to him, Gro'wh found him self pinned against the wall.

Shun'ty leaned close to him, so that they were face to face. "If you ever dishonor me before my mate again, I will rip your head off, and put you on my trophy rack."

Gro'wh gulped and nodded, he watched Shun'ty walk out of the control room, in search of Nina.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 9

By DalouA Drakeheart


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

…xXx…

Shun'ty walked out of the control room, looking for Nina, Shun'ty watched as Hei'ne walked past him, Shun'ty turned around grabbing Hei'ne's arm asking. "Have you seen my mate?" Hei'ne smiled saying. "Yeah, I saw the ooman running down the hall way crying"

Shun'ty glared at Hei'ne who was not smiling now. "Where did she go?" Shun'ty asked glaring at Hei'ne. Hei'ne thought for a small while then said. "I think that the ooman ran into the lab"

Shun'ty's eyes went wide as he thought of how Nina was going to react if she sees the lab. Shun'ty ran down the hallway to the lab, by the time that he came to the lab, he saw Nina staring blank at all the dead ooman's in the pods, as well as a couple dead Xeno's and other aliens. Shun'ty walked up to Nina saying. "Lets get you out of here"

Nina turned around staring blank at him, but before he could say anything she fainted.

Shun'ty quickly ran to her, breaking her fall, she was out cold, he picked her up, caring her to one of the pods. He looked down at her thinking.

'Perhaps this is the best way, she is freaking out, she will feel much better when we reach the home planet, but she is going to be very mad at me.' Shun'ty thought to him self, but he put her in the pod anyway.

(Okay, personal info, the pod makes that she will sleep until they reach the home planet, which means that Nina cant do anything until then. )

Shun'ty walked out of the lab, but bumped into Py'thyna, Shun'ty quickly turned around, glaring at Py'thyna. "What is wrong Shun'ty?" Py'thyna asked smiling.

Shun'ty glared at Py'thyna saying. "Nina is in the pod, don't wake her up, I will do that"

Py'thyna eyes went wide. "Does she know that she is in there?"

Shun'ty glared at Py'thyna. "Don't wake her." Shun'ty warned.

Py'thyna nodded, but before he could ask Shun'ty anything else, Shun'ty walked away pissed.

Py'thyna walked down the hallway, and into the control room, smiling at Gro'wh, "did you know that Shun'ty put Nina in the pod?"

Gro'wh smiled saying. "Well she was very mad at him, I think he doesn't want her to freak out before we reach the home planet."

Py'thyna smiled and then started to laugh. "Cant wait till the elder tells her to leave or die."

Gro'wh laughed with Py'thyna saying. "Do you think that he would let her live, after she met are race, he is going to kill her."

Meanwhile…

Shun'ty was sitting in his room, looking at where Nina was expose to lie, he was starting to feel bad for putting her in the pod, but he didn't really have much of an choice, she was going mad, but then again if she finds out that she is in the pod she will be really mad.

…xXx…

End of chapter 10

BY DalouA Drakeheart


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

…xXx…

2 days have passed, and they are less than 6 hours away from the home planet, Py'thyna was sitting in the control room, with Hei'ne, Ronal, Gro'wh…

"Where is Shun'ty?" Ronal Shun'ty's best friend asked.

Py'thyna looked up saying. "He is still in the lab looking at his pet"

Gro'wh sighed saying. "Has he lost his mind?"

Hei'ne put his claw in a fist. "He is in no shape to meat the elder."

Gro'wh smiled saying. "Guess I am going to be fathers favorite now."

Py'thyna slapped Gro'wh over the head saying. "Is that all you can think of, where is your honor?"

Ronal laughed saying. "Enough, we need to get Shun'ty out of there, he needs sleep, because the elder is not going to be very happy with him."

Py'thyna nodded saying. "I will go get him."

Py'thyna walked out of the control room, and down the hall way to the lab, when he walked in he saw Shun'ty staring blankly at Nina, she was still in the pod, she was surrounded with green liquid, and her hair was flouting wildly.

"She looks so peaceful" Shun'ty said smiling.

Py'thyna sighed asking. "Have you lost your mind?"

Shun'ty turned around roaring. "Don't ever insult my love for Nina"

Py'thyna took a step back saying. "Calm down, I wasn't insulting you, I just came to say that you need to sleep because you cant see the elder in this condition."

Shun'ty looked at Py'thyna confused asking. "What condition?"

Py'thyna smiled at Shun'ty saying. "You are tired, and the elder will be able to see that, and you need to make a good impression."

Shun'ty nodded, he stood up, and walked over to the pod in which Nina was, he placed his hand on the pod, saying. "You will wake soon."

Py'thyna looked at Shun'ty like he was crazy.

Shun'ty turned around glaring at Py'thyna, but then walked away.

Py'thyna looked as Shun'ty walked out of the room, Py'thyna walked to the pod and looked at Nina, saying. "Disgusting ooman"

Py'thyna walked out of the lab, and back to the control room, saying to the other yautja in the control room. "Shun'ty went to bed."

Hei'ne smiled saying. "So the lab room is empty?"

Ronal glared at Hei'ne saying. "Don't even think of it"

Gro'wh laughed saying. "Shun'ty would kill us."

Py'thyna walked over to the control pad saying. "4 hours until we get there, he wont have time to kill us."

Ronal glared at the yautja saying. "You cant!!!"

Hei'ne grinned saying. "Oh yes we can."

…xXx…

End of Chapter 11

By DalouA Drakeheart


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

…xXx…

15 minutes before landing.

Shun'ty was still asleep when he heard something loud. Shun'ty quickly opened his eyes, looking around, he sat up but then heard something behind him. He quickly turned around. And saw Nina glaring at him.

"Nina you are awake" Shun'ty said gulping.

Nina glared at him saying. "Yes no thanks to you."

Shun'ty leaned out to touch her arm, but Nina pulled away yelling. "What the fuck were you thinking, putting me in a pod, what did you want to cut me open like all those other humans?"

Shun'ty looked at Nina confused. "Humans?" He asked.

Nina glared at Shun'ty saying. "Yes humans, you know ooman's, oh don't let me forget, we are much lower on the food chain than you are, why did you put me in a pod?"

Shun'ty gulped saying. "I am sorry, I thought it was best."

Nina glared at Shun'ty yelling. "BEST, ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

Shun'ty looked at Nina confused, he had never seen her this mad before not even close to this mad. "Yes, I didn't want you to freak out." He said trying to explain.

Nina glared at Shun'ty yelling. "IS THIS NOT FREAKING OUT?"

Shun'ty smiled but before he could say anything Nina yelled at him again. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY?"

Shun'ty placed his claw on her shoulder saying. "Calm down."

Nina slapped his claw of her shoulder saying. "You had NO right to do that to me!!!"

Shun'ty nodded asking. "I know that I didn't and I am sorry, but who woke you up?"

Nina slapped Shun'ty trough the face yelling. "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?"

Shun'ty turned his gaze back to her, she could see that he was getting pissed at her, his amber eyes were starting to turn black, and his facial expressions were getting pissed off."

"Don't do that" Shun'ty said glaring at Nina.

Before Nina thought, she yelled at Shun'ty again. "OH PLEASE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I MAY AND MAY NOT DO, YOU DON'T OWN ME!!!"

Shun'ty glared at Nina calmly saying. "Stop yelling."

Nina glared at Shun'ty but continued yelling, Shun'ty's claws were turning into fists, and he was really getting pissed off at her, Shun'ty looked down at the ground, trying to keep his anger in.

When Nina saw that he wasn't looking at her anymore, she just got even madder. "Look at me!!!" She yelled and Shun'ty snapped.

Shun'ty looked up at her and started to yell at her. "OOMAN PU T YOUR SELF TOGETHER, BE HAPPY THAT I DIDN'T CUT YOU UP IN LITTLE PEACES, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, THE OTHER YAUTJA WOULD EAT YOU ALIVE, YOU FUCKING UNGREATFUL OOMAN!!!" Shun'ty yelled at Nina.

Nina looked Shun'ty straight in the eyes, and yelled back at him. "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT I HAVE TO BE GREATFULL FOR WHAT YOU GAVE ME, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD STILL BE ON MY FUCKING PLANET, WITH MY FUCKING FAMILY, AND NOT HERE WITH A COUPLE OF UGLY ALIENS."

When Nina realized what she had said it was too late to take it back, she quickly grabbed her mouth, when she saw the hurt in his eyes, she wanted to say sorry, but Shun'ty just stood up and walked away, Nina quickly got up and grabbed his arm.

Shun'ty turned around, and ripped his arm loose from her grab saying. "Leave me alone ooman."

Nina looked at Shun'ty with tears in her eyes, she watched as he walked out of the room. She wanted to follow him but she knew that wasn't a good idea.

When Shun'ty came into the hallway, he saw that Py'thyna, Gro'wh, Hei'ne and Ronal were standing there.

Shun'ty roared at them asking. "Which one of you woke her up."

Ronal took a step forward saying. "We all did, but at least now you know what she really thinks about you."

Shun'ty glared at Ronal saying. "When are we landing?"

Hei'ne took a step forward saying. "We are landing in les than 10 minutes."

Shun'ty nodded saying. "One of you get Nina ready."

Gro'wh looked at Shun'ty confused. "Are you still going to make her your mate?"

Shun'ty shook his head saying. "No, we are going to land and then you are taking her back."

Py'thyna nodded saying. "I will take her back, I have work that needs to be done on earth anyway."

Shun'ty nodded and walked away.

Gro'wh smiled at Ronal saying. "Finally he has some sense."

Py'thyna laughed saying. "Well I better go tell the ooman the good news."

Py'thyna walked into the room, and saw that the ooman was crying on the bed.

He walked to her, when Nina heard something behind her she quickly turned around, but when she saw that it was Py'thyna she laid back down.

"Ooman stand up." Py'thyna said.

Nina turned around glaring at Py'thyna asking. "Why?"

Py'thyna smiled saying. "We are going to land then I am taking you back to earth.

Nina looked at Py'thyna confused. "Does Shun'ty know about this?" Nina asked.

Py'thyna smiled saying. "It was his idea."

Nina looked at Py'thyna with tears in her eyes, she nodded and stood up.

Meanwhile, Shun'ty had putted on his armour, and weapons.

….The landing….

"We are here." Gro'wh yelled trough the ship.

Shun'ty walked up to his brother saying. "Finally homed."

Py'thyna smiled as he walked into the control room saying. "The ooman is ready."

Hei'ne smiled saying. "Put her in one of the pods, you don't want her making a mess on the trip back."

Shun'ty wanted to say something but kept it in.

Ronal looked at Shun'ty's facial expression. "I think it's a good idea, besides that way she wont need to wait long before she is home, is she coming with out of the ship?"

Ronal asked.

Shun'ty looked up nodding. "Yes put her in the pod, no she will stay on the ship, lets rather not tell my father of this."

Hei'ne nodded, "Yes the elder must not know of this unfortunate problem, no one but us must know."

All the yautja nodded, and the continued to the door. Nina watched as Shun'ty walked to the door, she wanted to say goodbye but then Ronal walked up to her saying. "Leave him alone, or I will kill you ooman."

Nina looked up at Ronal and nodded. Shun'ty turned around saying. "Put her back into the pod."

Nina's eyes went wide, she started to yell, but Py'thyna picked her up, and placed her into the pod, he quickly turned it on, and Nina fell into a deep sleep.

End of Leaving all behind.

By DalouA Drakeheart

Hope the ending didn't such too bad, I know that this isn't the ending that you wanted, but that is why I am here, he, he, anyway enough jokes, hope you liked the story, and if you didn't sorry but that is just the way that I am, anyway, I don't think that there will be a sequel out. Sorry… :(


End file.
